Ananas
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: Some fun with fruit.


Title: Ananas Author: ScullyAsTrinity AKA Barenaked Bostonian Rating: R Category: Angst, H, MSR Disclaimer: They're not mine. Though I do own the deli where Scully purchased her yummy fruit! I own the damn fruit too... Distribution: Anywhere, I need to get my name out there. Wherever! It's already at Gossamer though... obviously. Feedback: BNLXPhile12aol.com, I would REEEAAAAALLLY appreciate your comments. Summary: Some fun with fruit. Dedication: To Lauren. Who seems to think Scully has fake nails. And Aiah.  
  
------ Peet's Tea, Cambridge, MA, Harvard Square, 8/9/02  
  
Ariana: (Under breath) Smut butt. Me: What? Ariana: Smut butt! (Laughs.) Me, Kelly, Ariana: (Laughing.) Kelly: Leslie is definitely smut butt. La la la. Ariana: Or slut, slut butt. You write enough smut. Me: Excuse me!? Since when am I a slut! I take offense! Ariana: Yeah right, get over it. Kelly: Smut butt, it's not something you can eat, smut butt it's not a tasty treat. Smut butt, it's a whole lot of fun! Smut butt, for those who think young. (Sad, sad attempt at wink that was construed as a facial twitch.)  
  
------  
  
Scully sat on their bench, opposite her partner, staring out at the clear water on the mall. Tourists passed by, some snapping pictures, others hand in hand, finding the scenery romantic. Scully wondered for a brief instant who could possibly find Washington D.C. romantic... in any sense.  
  
She was snapped from her thought by the sound of a burp coming from the person who sat beside her. She turned, looking indignant.  
  
"Pardon me." Mulder excused himself, and went back to inhaling his steak and cheese bomb. Scully cringed at the thought of all of the fat clinging to his arterial walls, slowing the blood flow. How could anyone each food like that? It was doused in grease and swimming in fat. Thought salad might be tasteless and boring, at least it's healthy, she reasoned with herself.  
  
Going back to nibbling on her chicken ceasar salad, she looked out toward the mall again, watched the people that passed by. Lettuce went in her mouth, where it was chewed, savored and swallowed. Another bite followed.  
  
Mulder was absently stirring his iced tea with his straw when Scully put down the empty salad container and reached over to her left and retrieved a small white plastic container. She looked around a moment for her fork, and then popped the flimsy lid open. She released a disappointed sigh when she saw what was inside. Unlike the fruit salad she ordered, the container was filled with pineapple slices. Plunging her fork in, she moved the yellow fruit around with distain and anger.  
  
Mulder immediately noticed the palpable change in her mood and inquired as to what was wrong.  
  
"I asked for a fruit salad and the airhead at the deli gave me pineapple slices." Showing the contents of her container to Mulder, she sighed again. She lifted one to her mouth and was about to crush it between her teeth with anger when she realized that it was unlike most other pineapple she had eaten before. It was tender and juicy, not hard and crude.  
  
Her lips curved into a smile as she chewed, her partner watching her, mesmerized. The way she moved her jaw was intoxicating and the smell of the brilliant fruit wafted up into his nostrils, creating a lovely haven there. Scully made up her mind not to judge fruit before she tasted it first.  
  
Mulder was still gaping, and watching Scully's reaction, when she caught him in the act, and quirked her mouth in a half-smile.  
  
"Aren't you going to share with me?" Mulder asked, scooting into her a little closer. He placed his hand on the hard bench, next to her left thigh. She looked down, analyzing the placement of his hand, and then met his eyes again.  
  
"Only if you ask nicely." She said, skewering another piece and placing it in her mouth, where she proceeded to chew it very slowly.  
  
Mulder smiled, and leaned into her ear. "Scully, I'd be eternally grateful if you would share with me a piece of your pineapple." He then licked his lips and waited for her reaction. His mind was racing at a mile a minute, hoping that she would continue to play.  
  
"Well, since you asked nicely." She said, raising the container and offering him a piece. He looked from her eyes, back to the fruit, and frowned. It was asking far too much for his delectable partner to feed him a slice of the equally delectable fruit. He used his fingers to grab a piece and brought it to his mouth, and looked to Scully to make sure she was watching him. Then, he put it in his mouth and began to chew.  
  
"Mmmmm." He said when he was finished, using his tongue to clean his lips.  
  
"Good?" Scully asked, very well knowing his answer already.  
  
"Very good." Mulder said, rolling the remnants of his bomb up and walking over to the near-by trash canister and throwing it away. He returned a moment later, this time, sitting closer to his partner.  
  
"You know Scully, that's a lot of pineapple, you sure you're going to be able to finish all of it... all by yourself?" He inquired, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Scully looked over to her partner, a wayward strand of hair falling in front of her eyes. He yearned to reach out and replace it, but he knew he was treading on shaky ground already.  
  
"Sure Mulder, you can share my pineapple with me... but next time, you're buying." She smiled and was about to bring the fork back into the container, when Mulder lifted a piece of the succulent yellow fruit up to her lips. Her eyebrows quickly shot up to her hairline, almost leaping off of her face. Her eyes shot from his eyes, which were gleaming evilly, to his hand. Juice was running down his arm, but still he patiently waited for her to make a decision.  
  
Her lips parted the slightest bit, and Mulder took that as a sign of acceptance. He brought his hand up, and placed the pineapple in her mouth, all the while keeping strong eye contact with her.  
  
She smiled, not her usual little Scully smile, but a full fledged smile of contentment. Her eyes slid shut for a moment communicating the wonderful sensation she was receiving from the taste of the fruit. Mulder chuckled a bit and raised another piece to her lips, which she accepted.  
  
She laughed a bit too, and thrust her hand into the container and fed Mulder a piece.  
  
A small line of juice trailed down Scully's chin and Mulder brought his thumb up and swiped it away, taking his digit into his mouth and sucking the stickiness off.  
  
Scully's eyes glazed over and Mulder could not distinguish the emotions held there. She was breathless, utterly breathless. Wondering what had come over her, she was almost panting, waiting for Mulder's next touch.  
  
He looked at her through lids that were half mast, and smiled. Not a friendly or kind smile, but a devilish smile, that meant that he was hiding something.  
  
Scully looked down to the container in her lap and found that there was only one piece of pineapple remaining. Wondering who would get to the last piece first, Scully looked to her partner... but found his eyes also trained on the fruit... and his hand clutching the last piece.  
  
Mulder brought it slowly up to her lips, and she took it, graciously. Her eyes once again slipped shut as she savored the taste of the food in her mouth.  
  
Mulder leaned in a bit closer and Scully could feel his warm breath upon her cheek. She shivered a bit at the close proximity. She was about to ask what he was doing when his lips connected with hers and his tongue invaded her warm and sweet mouth.  
  
Somehow, he knew that she wouldn't object.  
  
There, inside her mouth, they shared the pineapple, but savored the taste of each other, both yearning to get more... more. Scully's hands wandered into Mulder's hair and gently ushered him in closer. She wasn't sure exactly what had come over her, but she was powerless to stop it.  
  
Once breathless, they broke apart, panting. Both, still wanting more. Her eyes met his and she knew that she could not deny what had just happened. Silently reprimanding herself for letting something so very personal to happen in public. But luckily, no one seemed to notice.  
  
Her eyes were still closed, trying to soak up all of the emotion before it bubbled over again. When she did, however, Mulder was smiling at her and licking his lips.  
  
He leaned in close to her ear. "Next time, get watermelon."  
  
EnD  
  
Mmmmm yummy fruit. I think I'll go have some strawberries though. Feedback gets the best fruit salad the world has ever tasted! Leslie 


End file.
